Ruri Raiden-Stormwing
Ruri Aegle Raiden-Stormwing is a 2019-introduced and Next Generation character. She is the oldest child and daughter of Nicomedes Stormwing and Jasper Raiden and the older sister of Gemma and Onyx Raiden-Stormwing. She is attending her Legacy Year in Ever After High's Mythology Program and currently rooms with Gala B. Cupid-Han, daughter of Synnove Z. Cupid and Suyin Han. In terms of destiny, Ruri is a (Neo) Roybel, as she is fine with her destiny, but really wants to be able to include her boyfriend, Dusk Ivashov. Characteristics Personality & Traits Appearance In terms of appearance, Ruri is a mixture of her parents. She has an almost orangey-blonde hair, with a black ombre, silver-green eyes, and a tanned skin tone. Hobbies and Interests Dragon caring/training Ruri loves spending time with the family dragons and the rest of the dragons at the ranch. When not attending class, she will always be seen in the School Stables. Caring for dragons also help him deal with his anxiety. Dragon Games Jasper not only passed down her love for caring for dragons to her daughter but also her love for the Dragon Games. This is the one-time Ruri acts differently, not being shy or anxious. Storms Much like her father, Ruri loves watching storms and being out during them. She did freak Dusk out a few times but now he joins her. Powers & Abilities As the granddaughter of two Storm/Lightning Deities, Ruri definitely inherited their power of storms and lightning. Like her mother, Ruri's powers are a tad out of control but is constantly training with her parents and Uncle Akira. Powers * Storm manipulation: '''Ruri has the power to manipulate and control storms. However, because of the power of her storms, she avoids even creating storms. Until she feels she can control her powers, she prefers to use only her lightning manipulation powers, her main power. ** '''Electricity manipulation: Ruri inherited the power to control lightning and she can control, absorb, conduct, generate and store electrical energy. However, Ruri's powers, much like her mother, are more advanced than she can control forcing her to undergo training to gain control and also wear a special necklace that limits how much power she can release at once. *** Electricity generation: Ruri is able to generate electricity out of nothing, however, this ability is out of her control as she naturally produces electricity. The only way she controls this is with her pendant that she is always seen wearing. The pendant has some sort of lock on it that controls how much electricity Ruri can let out at once. *** Electrokinetic constructs: She has the power to create constructs out of electricity, but she has never tried it for unknown reasons. *** Electricity projection: Ruri is able to project her lightning in various attacks, such as beams, bolts, blasts, waves, balls, and scattershots. However, because of her advanced powers, her attacks tend to be more powerful than normal. *** Electricity Immunity: She is immune to electricity. If she were to be struck by lightning, she wouldn't feel it, all she would probably feel is a power surge. Due to her advanced powers, normally, Ruri will stay inside. She's never been struck by lightning, but she doesn't want to find out what could happen due to her already unstable powers. *** Electricity absorption and redirection: Ruri can absorb electricity and redirect it. However, she usually avoids absorbing more electricity than she needs. *** Shocking: Ruri is always generating lightning throughout her body so she shocks anyone upon touch. She generally warns people ahead of time before they touch her. Akira and any other lightning-users are immune to this. *** Electric conductivity: Ruri's body is naturally electrically conductive so can also induce electrical conductivity in external targets by charging them with electricity. *** Electrical energy manipulation: One of the main forms of her powers, and probably one of her strongest forms, Ruri is able to generate and manipulation electrical energy and use it for various things. **** Electrical energy-telekinesis: Ruri is able to utilize her electrical energy powers in the form of telekinesis. Whenever she uses this power, any item or object is surrounded by a lavender purple aura. * Immortality Skillset * Multilingualism: Ruri can speak Japanese and Latin. * Extensive knowledge about dragons: Having grown up around dragon's due to Jasper's work, Ruri has excellent knowledge of dragons including types and their favourite food. * Dragon caring and training: Since she was young, Ruri has learned how to care and raise dragons. She is also skilled in flying, but not to the degree of her mother. Myth - Tempestas How the Myth Goes :Main articles: Tempestas How does Ruri Come into It? TBA Relationships Family Parents TBA Gemma and Onyx Raiden-Stormwing * Younger siblings * Love dearly * Very protective over Onyx Akira Raiden and Archer Lunares Akira is Ruri's maternal uncle, her mother's older twin brother, and Archer, Akira's husband. She is rather close with them both. Friends (open) Romance Dusk Ivashov Ruri is currently dating Dusk Ivashov, the son of Ivy Efiáltis and Blake von Dark/Ivashov, and the next Phobetor. They originally met in Mythos Middle School, with Dusk having transferred from Ever After Middle upon learning he was taking his mother's destiny. (TBC) Pets Whisper Whisper is Ruri's lightning wolf hybrid, the daughter of Sparky. Shadow Eclipse Ruri has a pet dragon, named Shadow Eclipse who is the son of Black Beauty and Hidden Aurora. Outfits TBA Alternate Universes Modern Storming Lightning Fanfic Ruri is the only daughter of Jasper Ryusaki, a single mother that works two jobs. Ruri never knew her father; her Uncle Akira being her father-like figure. All she knew was that her father and mother dated in high school and their first four years of college but later went their own ways. Ruri sees her mother sad most of the time, putting a fake smile only to make her happy. Wanting her mother happy again, Ruri gets her best friend Dusk, her cousin Atsuko, and her lover, Valen, to help find her father (Atsuko helps, knowing that if she didn't, Ruri would go off on her own anyway and worry Jasper even more). Of course, Ruri leaving caused Jasper to freak out, but upon learning that Atsuko was with her and Dusk made her feel a little better. Trivia * Her full name is Ruri Aegle Raiden-Stormwing. ** Ruri is a Japanese name meaning "lapis lazuli". ** Aegle is Latin for the Greek name "Aigle", meaning "radiance, splendor." * Ruri speaks with an accent that is a mix of Japanese and Latin. * While an animal lover, Ruri is not a vegetarian. She tried it once for a few days, didn't work. * Her birthday is March 18th, making her a Pisces. Category:Shadows' characters Category:Characters Category:The Next Generation of Students Category:Roman Mythology Category:Japanese Mythology Category:Females Category:Roybels